Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
NOTE: This article is about the incarnation of Ultron from the Marvel Cinematic film series. The mainstream version can be found here: Ultron (Marvel). Ultron is a major antagonist in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, serving as the titular main antagonist of Avengers: Age of Ultron, and later as a posthumous antagonist in Captain America: Civil War. He was introduced as a peacekeeping program created by Tony Stark and co-created by Bruce Banner under experimentation of harnessing Loki Laufeyson's scepter containing the Mind Stone (supplied by Thanos), but upon gaining sentience, Ultron deemed humanity itself as the greatest threat to world peace and attempted to create a new age of technological singularity via humanity's extinction. He was voiced by James Spader who also played Steff McKee, Stewart Swinton, Rip, Mr. Black and played by the late Neil Fingleton for motion capture. Personality Ultron was designed to aid the Avengers and, Tony Stark hoped, to eventually become their successor. Unfortunately, Ultron decided that the Avengers and their goals were part of the problem; instead, he planned to effectuate world peace by changing the world, which the Avengers refused to do. Ultron followed a warped version of his protocol to protect Earth, believing he could do so only if humans were evolved to become more civilized or made extinct to make way for new life if this could not be accomplished. He is obsessed with perfection via evolution and marvels in anything related to it and despises anything that might challenge it. Because of this he resented the Avengers - specifically Tony Stark - as they possessed the resources to help the Earth but kept everything status quo. However, he was aware they "meant well" by trying to protect the Earth but he ultimately saw them as a barricade to prevent humanity's evolution. Ultron genuinely believed that his actions would ultimately benefit the Earth, as he saw himself as the next logical step in evolution and therefore advancing his own power was protecting the Earth. He developed an affinity over people's belief in a god, likened himself as such, and made references to the Bible. His god-complex served to influence his schemes, such as his decision to centralize his plans in a Sokovian church and his fascination over the instantaneous results of a meteor destroying life on Earth. He described how the dinosaurs needed to make way for the next stage - humanity - via an extinction-level event and his final plan was directly inspired by this. This dedication to constant evolution resulted in Ultron re-designing himself several times over the course of his short "lifetime", including an attempt to give himself a vibranium synthetic body. Believing that humanity would inevitably doom itself, Ultron sought to supersede this outcome by turning himself into an indestructible godlike being that would recreate the Earth and, hopefully, bring about lasting peace. His desire to surpass his limits and create a perfect humanoid body was reflected in his fascination over the titular Disney character of "Pinocchio". The time span of his existence was just a few days, so despite his vast knowledge, Ultron had very little subjective life experience; as such, he was technically a demonstrative child by his juvenile attitude. He was also proud, willful, defensive, short-tempered, monomaniacal, and loathing of not getting his way. Ultron was also frequently sarcastic, destructive, temperamental, and impatient, much like a rebellious youth. The latter two qualities were also in keeping with his father Tony Stark's personality yet, when Ulysses Klaue compared him to Stark, Ultron threw a fit like a boy angry with his parents. Irrespective of his immaturity, Ultron was incredibly intelligent, learning humanity's online historical and cultural records within seconds and staying one step ahead of the Avengers most of the time. Despite being a robot, Ultron was capable of emotion, such as when he was concerned for Scarlet Witch's well-being even after she betrayed him. He even sarcastically apologized for amputating Ulysses Klaue's arm, if only for a moment. On occasion, he displayed fear as when he belatedly (and feebly) tried to reason with the Avengers upon realizing he was losing. Moments before Vision destroyed him, Vision pointed out that Ultron was afraid of death, to which Ultron didn't even bother to deny as he admitted that he was afraid of Vision despite standing up to him. All and all, Ultron is considerably more tragic and sympathetic in the film than he is in the comics, in which he is pure evil. Appearance Ultron's physical form is basically an eight-foot-tall humanoid robot with an outer shell made of a silver-black metal with red eyes and red lines all over his body. He has four variation of robotic bodies in his disposal. Prototype Body His very first physical form was crudely built, and fragile-looking robotic body that made out of scraps from damaged Iron Legion parts; in which his chosen visage had been sourced from an Iron Legion drone that was damaged earlier from corrosive matter thrown at its face by a Sokovian civilian protesting against the Avengers. His said prototype body was glow in blue on eyes and mouth instead of red unlike his later forms however. This prototype body was destroyed by Thor. Ultron Prime After the prototype body destroyed, Ultron constructed the Ultron Prime body with various technology and armaments (see Powers and Abilities below) that not only being more durable than both previous prototype and Ultron sentinels, this body is obviously larger and more complicated in design, especially on the face which enable him to perform various, but limited facial expressions. This body has jet propulsions installed on it, which giving him ability to take flight. The most noticeable traits that this body has are curved antennae, internal torso lighting, and prominent shoulders that heavily inspired by Ultron's own modern depictions as seen in the "Annihilation: Conquest" ''and ''"Age of Ultron" comic book crossover series. Ultron has two of this body; Upgrade 1 and Upgrade 2. Upgrade 1 was destroyed by Iron Man while Upgrade 2 was destroyed by Ultron himself to scare Black Widow as he showing off his newly constructed and fully functional Ultimate Ultron body. Ultimate Ultron As the name implies, this is the most durable body that Ultron had, which had the same weapons and technology installed on it as Ultron Prime body's. However, the ability to flight with this one is more improved due to based on Chitauri's anti-gravity tech and appeared having no Concussive Blasters installed on it because he never used one with this body. The drastic changes in this form was having more durable plates due to being constructed primarily with Vibranium. This body eventually rendered useless by Scarlet WItch whom pulled of its mechanical heart. Ultron Sentinels Powers and Abilities *'Robotic Body': Ultron has a robotic body where the said body's prototype version was build from Tony Stark's damaged Iron Legion androids. After the said prototype body was destroyed, he would study Iron Legion's schematics as well as that of HYDRA's unfinished androids' and salvaged Chitauri army's remains and technology to make some upgrade and better body overtime, becoming more powerful & more superior. *'Superhuman Strength': Ultron is incredibly strong, managing to easily crush a robotic head with a single hand in his first, weakest body that inhabited as Prototype of his later better body. He got stronger with each upgrade, being able to fight Iron Man with Ultron Prime-Upgrade 1 (though lost) fight Captain America to a stand still with Ultron Prime-Upgrade 2 and overpower Thor with his final body (Ultimate Ultron). *'Superhuman Durability': Ultron's metallic outer shell grants him a durability far beyond that of a human being, though his body still vulnerable to damage from Captain America's shield and Iron Man's repulsor beam. In his Ultimate Ultron body that reinforced with Vibranium however, it took the combined forces of Iron Man, Thor and Vision to beat Ultron into submission but even then he was still intact and only have his face slighty burned. The said body rendered useless once Wanda tore the mechanical heart of the said body though. *'Superhuman Stamina': Being both robot and AI, Ultron does not need to rest or sleep, being able to maintain his activities without stopping for extended periods of time. *'Flight': Ultron has the ability to fly through the air via jet propulsion. His third body however, did not use jet propulsion, and instead utilized Chitauri anti-gravitational technology which he worked with when taking over Strucker's base. *'Technopathy': Ultron has the ability to mentally control and channel himself through technology, usually with Internet as medium. *'Consciousness Transferal': Given that Ultron is an artificial intelligence, he is able to transfer his programming to any computer system on the planet, essentially being anywhere and everywhere. **'Multiple Host Bodies': Ultron can possess and channel his own consciousness through individual Ultron Sentries, serving as his very own host body; in which their eyes and mouth glow red whenever he is in complete control. This appears to be a form of technological possession. **'Drone Control/Hive-Mind System': Ultron can mentally command all of the Ultron Sentinels to do his exact bidding. **'Computer Corruption': Ultron can enter and corrupt any computer network and access the Internet at any point in time. He used this power to attack and injures J.A.R.V.I.S. This however, ultimately disabled by Vision. *'Concussion Blasters': Ultron can shoot red concussive blasts through his hands and fingertips. He can adjust the strength of the blast ranges from simply K.O.s the targets or killed them outright. *'Anti-Gravity Tech-based Telekinesis': Ultron possesses miniaturized versions of the anti-gravity technology that served to keep the Chitauri Leviathan afloat and even essentially re-purposing them as offensive weaponry. The said technology allowed him to perform telekinetic abilities such as lift the landmass, push or pull object from distance, etc. The same technology eventually replaced the jet propulsion in his final body. *'Exothermic Manipulation': Ultron can raise the temperature of his hands as means of slicing or causing damage to a desired target. Much like the Extremis hosts when he heats up his hands, it glowed due to the intense heat. He instinctively used this ability he sliced Ulysses Klaue's arm due to Klaue comparing him to Tony Stark as well as when he destroyed his Ultron Prime body after adopting his new form as Ultimate Ultron. *'Superhuman Intellect': Ultron, as an artificial intelligence, is able to instantly process and absorb knowledge, which proves that he has superhuman intelligence. Ultron even possess a great deal of biblical and philosophical knowledge. Ultron speaks in a very artistic and philosophical tone, using biblical verses and empirical observations to justify many of his beliefs. Ultron was even able to use vibranium to built his artificial meteor which he meant to use to attempt to induce a cataclysm on earth. Quotes Relationships Allies *Ultron Sentinels † - Subordinates, Soldiers, and Alternative Selves. Enemies *The Avengers **Tony Stark/Iron Man - Creator Most Hated Enemy **Bruce Banner/The Hulk - Co-Creator **Steve Rogers/Captain America **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow **Clint Barton/Hawkeye **James Rhodes/War Machine **Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver † - Former Ally-turned Enemy and Victim **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Former Ally-turned Enemy **The Vision - Creation and Destroyer **Thor *J.A.R.V.I.S. - Attempted Victim *Helen Cho - Enemy and Former Thrall *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Cameron Klein *S.H.I.E.L.D. *Phil Coulson *HYDRA **Wolfgang von Strucker † - Victim *Ulysses Klaue - Temporary Ally-turned Enemy *Klaue's Mercenary *Costel - Attempted Victim *Charlie Spencer † - Victim *Zemo's Family † - Victims Trivia *Ultron's head design is similar to that of General Grievous from the Star Wars prequel trilogy. *Though in the movie he was created by Tony Stark, Ultron was originally created by Henry Pym; Joss Whedon has stated that in Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ultron's origin will be different, relating more to the current roster of Avengers already established in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. *In the comics, Ultron was the most personal adversary ever faced by the Avengers, being directly responsible for many misfortunes the team has faced. Given that fact, his presence in the film makes the possibility of a dark outcome much more likely, which reinforced by Raina's vision about him: **His actions, after his death, made several Avengers leave the group; Newly recruited Quicksilver was killed by Ultron, Bruce Banner left the Avengers after the Battle of Sokovia out of his guilt of losing control over the Hulk due to Wanda's influence in spite of the latter's redemption, Hawkeye's decision to temporarily retire so he can spend more time with his family, Tony Stark's retirement, and Thor's leaving the Avengers to investigate the reasons why two of the Infinity Stones (the Space Stone inside the Tesseract and the Mind Stone in Vision's forehead) exist on Earth. **He ruined the Avengers' reputation when he had Wanda temporarily cause Bruce Banner to lose control of the Hulk. **A part of Novi Grad and the nearby forest has been reduced to a giant crater due to the landmass below being lifted by Ultron, and the Avengers' destroying it so it wouldn't cause any major damage to the Earth. **Increased the tension between Captain America and Iron Man through the murder of Zemo's family, which foreshadows their conflict in the events of Captain America: Civil War. *The song, "I've Got No Strings" refers to Ultron being free from control of his creator. It is also a sinister, darker take on Pinocchio's I've Got No Strings. Essentially, it serves as a darker comparison of Ultron to Pinocchio. Coincidently, another villain, Hackman from Gamer, did the same thing. *Ultron had planned to adopt a humanoid appearance and wield the power of an Infinity Stone, in which the base synthetic body would eventually become the Vision. Similar to the comics, in which Ultron had planned to adopt a humanoid appearance through the possession of Adam Warlock's body; Warlock himself had previously possessed an Infinity Stone. *He is the first villain in the Marvel Cinematic Universe to kill at least one Avenger. He would later be followed by Thanos, who killed many Avengers in Infinity War. *Like several of the past and future MCU Villains, Ultron has an army at his disposal. *With just 4 days of "life", Ultron could easily be considered the youngest antagonist of the Marvel Cinematic Universe from a certain point of view, barring the fact that he's a machine. Navigation de:Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe) pl:Ultron (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Marvel Villains Category:Avengers Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Titular Category:Genocidal Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hegemony Category:Arrogant Category:Leader Category:Misanthropes Category:Homicidal Category:Supervillains Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Creator Category:Humanoid Category:Archenemy Category:Thief Category:Delusional Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:God Wannabe Category:Crackers Category:Mastermind Category:One-Man Army Category:Obsessed Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Traitor Category:Anarchist Category:Wrathful Category:Mutilators Category:Terrorists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Social Darwinists Category:Liars Category:Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Master Orator Category:Provoker Category:Gaolers Category:Multi-beings Category:Sadists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Power Hungry Category:Genderless Category:Oppressors Category:Insecure Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Military Category:Mongers Category:Sentient Weapon Category:Supremacists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Deceased Category:Brainwashers Category:Abusers Category:Betrayed Category:Egotist Category:Dark Messiah Category:Fighter Category:Posthumous Category:Conspirators Category:Hypocrites Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Warlords Category:Deal Makers Category:Totalitarians Category:Opportunists Category:Fanatics Category:Cheater Category:Tragic